I Don't Like Jokes
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: Castiel hates jokes. With a passion. And when Dean finally opens up to him, what could it be besides a cruel joke? Full of angst and feels. DESTIEL ONE-SHOT


**I am in the middle of about four or five other big stories, so I decided to write a little one-shot Destiel fic. Kind of angsty and a little bit of fluff at the end. Please tell me what you think and enjoy the remainder of your day.**

**Love you peoples.**

* * *

Castiel loved Dean Winchester.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was true. Ever since the fateful day that Castiel had pulled Dean out of Hell, he had known that if he were ever to love someone, it would be Dean.

And it made Castiel angry.

Angry because he knew the hunter would never love him back. He was too fixed on his supposed sexual orientation and his strictly platonic friendship with Castiel.

Angry because he had fallen-in more ways than one-for him and yet he still could not realize how the angel felt.

Dean Winchester loved Castiel.

Honestly, he realized it when he took Cas to the brothel and they got kicked out when Cas commented on the chick's dad. Dean hasn't laughed in a very long time, and it made him realize how truly wonderful he was.

And it mad him sad.

But of course he would never admit it.

Why should he? Dean knew that he was not a man with a good past. How could something so incredible and beautiful like Cas ever love a broken and wretched man like Dean? No one had ever loved him other than family. Sure Lisa loved him enough, but never like Dean loved Cas.

Sam hated the eye sex.

With a passion.

Every time his brother and Castiel were in the same room even, they would be mentally undressing each other, and refusing to admit anything wer happened. Sam knew they loved one another, and he was sick and tired of his brother being a pansy.

So, he took matters into his own hands and decided to play matchmaker for once.

"Dean. Will you stop being a girl with a crush and actually do something about you and Cas?" Sam said to Dean one day in a motel room. Dean stopped what he was doing to stare at Sam.

"Sam, I have no-"

"Save it. I know that you love Cas, and I know he loves you. You gotta tell him because I can't stand the eye sex any more." Sam announced loudly. Dean dropped his jaw.

"How in the Hell did you know? You know what? Never mind. And no way. There is no way Cas could ever like me like that." Dean said sadly. Sam shook his head at his fool of a brother.

"You are an idiot sometimes. I swear." Sam murmured as he strode over to where Dean was. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and forced him to look on his eyes. "Just tell him! What is the worst that can happen? Besides! I am sure he will say exactly what I said he would." Sam said confidently. Dean grumbled, but he nodded in agreement, hoping for the best.

Dean decided that the best way to do it was kick Sam out of the room and pray for Cas to come. Then, he would tell him.

Castiel did NOT like jokes.

He never got them and was always the one that got laughed at in the end. Dean and Sam would play 'pranks' on one another very often, and when Gabriel was alive, he caused many jokes and 'pranks' in Heaven. So, he tried to avoid them at all costs.

Then, one day he heard Dean praying to him, which always got his attention.

"Cas? I gotta talk to you. And...uh...just, get your feathery ass down here." He muttered into Castiel's mind. Castiel was there immediately.

"Hello Dean." He said to the hunter as he appeared in the room. Dean rubbed the back if his neck nervously.

"Look, there...there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about. And, well I have needed to tell you this for a very long time." Dean said, moving closer to Castiel.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel responded, though his stomach was dropping. He knew where this was going. Dean was going to ask Castiel to leave. Castiel could feel the hot pinpricks of tears threatening his eyes, but he forced composure. Dean sighed and looked into the angel's azure eyes, hoping his next words wouldn't be his last.

"I...I think I...I love you."

Castiel's heart imploded in his chest, his head spinning and his knees weakening. His mind raced with a dozen different possibilities for why this was happening, because this...this couldn't be true. It was impossible. Dean was far too set in his orientation to ever care romantically for Castiel. The most realistic of the possibilities was a joke, so Castiel knew it must be the answer.

This had to be a prank, so Castiel knew what to do.

"Oh. Dean, I apologize but I do not return your sentiment. I believe our relationship is strictly friends, correct?" Castiel said, his heart breaking with every word. He wanted to scream at the hunter, yell cruelties in every language he knew.

"Yeah...sorry. I was...um...just kidding anyway. I guess...I'll uh, go now. See you." Dean said sadly as he trudged out the door.  
Castiel waited until he left, then Cas fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. In all of his existence, nothing had hurt him so much before this. He felt like his Vessel's heart was about to rip itself out of Castiel's chest. Now he finally understood the human saying.

Love hurts. How much of an understatement that was.

Dean couldn't believe it.

He had said 'I love you' to probably the only person in his life that he truly cared about (besides Sam) and he had been completely and utterly rejected. The worst part about the rejection was the blank, expressionless look on Castiel's face. Not even a look of charming confusion graced his face. Dean staggered down the street, tears refusing to flow. Instead, his eyes burned in a hazy fuzz that saw only a neon sign at the end of the road. He dragged himself to the bar he knew was there and found a seat at the counter.

"Gimme a beer, your cheapest one." Dean muttered to the man behind the counter. He nodded and pulled out the bottle without conversation. Dean was able to down half of it in a single swig, and before he could take another drink, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hello. What brings you here, handsome?" A sultry voice purred from behind him. Perfect, Dean thought. This is exactly what I need to get my mind off Cas.

"Heartbreak, sweetheart. It can murder ya." He replied, turning to face the woman. She was very attractive, dark brown hair tumbling down her shoulders in neat curls, framing a pale and lovely face. Her eyes were an icy blue, far lighter and colder than Castiel's. Dean shook away the comparison. He shot her one of his thousand-watt smiles and tried to push back his problems.

"I agree. I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me for the past two months of our relationship. Love hurts. Who'd you lose?" She inquired, taking the seat beside him. He took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"My best friend. I admitted my feelings. Didn't go as planned." Dean muttered into his bottle. She smiled kindly at him.

"She is definitely missing out on a fabulous guy like you. Speaking of which, do you wanna get out of here?" She asked, tugging his arm slightly. Before he could say yes or no, his mind was racing. Now that Castiel knew how he felt, even if he didn't return the feelings, it was now like Dean would be cheating in Cas. It shocked him, but he stuck to it.

"I...I can't. Sorry. But hey, I'm sure you can find another good looking guy in this joint. The best one just isn't available." Dean joked weakly. She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"So, one second you were coming on to me, the next you change your mind? Talk about mixed signals. Just, come with me. I can help you with your problems." She pulled at his sleeve a little harder. Dean was going to have to use the cars he never wanted to use. But in this case, it was necessary.

"Sorry, but I'm gay." He blurted out. In that moment, though, he realized that he was not gay, he just loved Castiel. No other man, or woman, would do anymore because it was not Cas. His angel. Confusion crossed the girl's face, then it was quickly followed by anger.

"You're a fag?! What the hell? If I had known, I would have asked the bartender to kick you out! Not flirted with you! You sick bastard!" She yelled at him. He was surprised by the result, bit slowly remembered the fact that the south was not exactly welcome to homosexual men. Even one as manly as Dean. Dean scowled at her before placing a five dollar bill under the glass for the beer and he walked out.

The cold December night had begun as just plain cold, but during Dean's short time in the bar, it had began to snow. Light, fluffy crystals at first, slowly turned to a full fledged blizzard. Nearly blind, Dean stumbled through the snow, skidding across the ice. While the beer did not cause the staggering steps, it certainly did not help. Finally, it got to the point were Dean felt like he couldn't walk any more, numbness from both emotional and physical pain leaking through his senses. He tumbled down into the pile of snow by the road, not bothering to get up.

'Maybe of I'm lucky, I'll die.' Dean thought to himself before losing consciousness.

Castiel was torn apart when Sam found him, nearly an hour after Dean had marched out. His eyes were swollen and red, tears finally gave up and refused to come from his eyes any more. Sam walked through the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I- Cas? Cas, what happened?! Is everything alright? Where's Dean!" Sam demanded as he strode across the room to kneel in front of Castiel. Cas looked up into Sam's concerned hazel eyes and quivered his lip.

"Dean...he...I hate him." Cas whispered, his deep voice cracking at the word 'hate'. Sam widened his eyes.

"What happened? What did he say?" Sam pleaded, trying to get to the bottom of what happened.

"He played a horrible, horrible joke on me. Dean said that...he loved me. It was sick!" Castiel spat the words, sitting up straight. "I should go. Sorry for the inconvience, Sam." Cas said coldly. Before he could fly away, Sam grabbed his arm.

"Cas, you idiot. When was the last time you heard Dean use the word 'love'?" Sam asked.

"I believe he has only used it to describe his emotions towards you." Castiel stated with assurance. The reality of that hit him like a ton of bricks. Actually, that would have been pleasant compared to the feeling. "He...wasn't joking, was he?"

"Dean never uses the word 'love' unless he really means it. Of course he wasn't joking! You have to find him, now. He is wreck less like this. Did...did he tell you where he was going or...?" Sam questioned. Castiel stood up and looked around the room.

"No, he just left." Cas looked out the window at the falling snow. "When did it begin to snow?" Cas asked Sam. Sam looked outside and cursed.

"He could be anywhere. You go and look down the street, I think I saw a bar. I'll check out the town." Sam commanded. Castiel nodded and surged out the door and down the street. The flurries of snow didn't bother him, but the guilt and horror of realization was eating him alive. He was so intent on getting to the bar, he nearly missed the groaning man covered in snow. He whipped his head around, not recognizing him. Castiel kneeled down and brushed the snow from his face. Scruffy cheeks and sharp features met Castiel's eyes.

"Dean!" He cried, grabbing him out of the snow. He pulled him into his arms and flew back to the motel room. Sam was grabbing a coat to go and look for Dean when Cas appeared.

"Dean? Shit! Cas what happened!?" Sam demanded, going to check his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt his heart beating, slowly but not stopping anytime soon. "Put him on the bed, can you heal him?"

"Yes, I believe so." Cas put Dean on the bed, frost covering his face and his fingers were turning purple. Castiel placed a hand over his face, a light coming from the palm. The frost disappeared and the natural color returned to Dean's flawless face. He inhaled sharply and opened his emerald eyes in shock.

"Wha...what happened? Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, sitting up immediately. Castiel grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him to his lips.  
Dean was startled and threw his hands up, but then relaxed into the kiss. Cas slid his hands around Dean's neck and let him take control of the lip lock. Dean swiped his tongue along the edge of Cas' lip, and Castiel opened up, allowing Dean to explore the cavern of his mouth. Dean broke first and was gasping air.

"Cas? What was that?!" Dean asked, looking into his angel's sapphire eyes. Castiel looked at him with confusion.

"It was a kiss. I believe it is the way to put across that I love you." Cas said. Dean's heart turned to mush in his boots and he looked at Castiel.  
"What did you say? Didn't you tell me that you didn't like me that way?" Dean inquired.

"I am so sorry Dean. I believed that it was a joke. A cruel and sick joke. Then Sam found me and told me that you don't use the word 'love'. I'm so-" Cas' lips were captured by Dean's in a stream of emotion.

"You talk too much, Castiel." Dean said. Sam cleared his throat.

"Listen, I am really happy for you, but stop while I'm in the room." Sam said with a grin. He went up to Dean and punched his brother in the shoulder, then hugged him. "I'm happy for you guys. And finally the horrible sexual tension will disappear. Hopefully." Sam said, leaving them alone together. Dean turned to Castiel and smiled at him.

"Did you really mean you loved me?" Dean inquired. Cas walked up to him and slid his hands around Dean's neck.

"Of course. And I will for the rest of eternity."


End file.
